Technology, such as mobile phones and mobile devices, allows for greater connectivity and communication as a person may remain in constant contact with others. Because various devices maintain a persistent connection with access towers and, subsequently, the Internet, it is possible to pinpoint the location of a person's mobile device (and, hence, the person if one assumes they have their mobile device with them). However, privacy issues are a concern as a person may not wish to allow others to always know their location.